


【宁雏】祭奠

by dddpoint2



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, nejihina - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddpoint2/pseuds/dddpoint2
Summary: 故事发生在忍者学校毕业到中忍考试前那一年日向日差的忌日
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Kudos: 1





	【宁雏】祭奠

在宁次四岁时，他的父亲去世了，身体被木叶交给了云隐，族长在日向一族本设立了灵堂和衣冠冢。可日差的牺牲并没有让宗分两家关系改善，随着分歧越来越大，迫于一些旧势力和长老们的压力，日足下令拆除了灵堂、牌位，衣冠冢也被夷除，关于日差的一切，什么也不剩。

多年来，宁次早已习惯了，每当思念父亲时，就以修炼来转移注意力，或是静坐冥想，看天，看云，回想父亲生前喜欢的一切。到了父亲的忌日，由于无处可以祭奠，也没有任何父亲的遗物，又加之宗家一直以来对这件事的忌讳，也只好在心中默默悼念。

今年，是父亲第十个忌日。宁次刚从任务回来，走到宗家的门前，准备向日足汇报。抬头看着门前牌匾上大大的“日向”二字，宁次叹了一口气，便要跨过门槛向前走，却差点与雏田撞上。雏田仍是往日的穿着，短发却有些凌乱。她提了一个精巧的竹篮，正往外跑。路过宁次时，雏田破天荒的没有垂着头，而是很快看了他一眼后又别过头，支支吾吾说着抱歉宁次哥哥、任务迟到之类的话，跑开了。

宁次察觉到了雏田的心虚，想起雏田一贯的行为，宁次连白眼都不需要，就知道她大概又是去做一些与鸣人相关的事了吧…“哼…”宁次向来不屑和鄙夷这种行为。平庸、缺乏自信、没有主见、懦弱是他对雏田的一向看法。此时又加上了“恋爱脑”。回想起今天又是父亲的忌日，十年前的父亲为了这样的雏田死去，而雏田这样的人也能成为忍者，甚至有朝一日成为家主，宁次心里隐隐有些愤怒。他迅速走近内庭去向日足汇报，宁次不想在这样的宗家多待一分一秒。然而下人却说日足正在指导雏田练习体术，让宁次改日再来。宁次在心中冷笑，现在宗家越来越不将分家放在眼里了啊，连像样的借口也不找一个，雏田刚跑出门去…但宁次也不计较，他本就不想在宗家多待，正好。

出了宗家的院子，宁次本打算回家，但一回家又难免触景生情，不如在木叶的街道上漫步，散散心。于是宁次就毫无目的地走着、看着、想着一些旧事。突然一个熟悉的身影掠过他的眼前。又是雏田。除了竹篮，她手中又多了一束花。“花倒是很好看。”宁次在心中评价道，但这不重要，宁次对雏田行动目的的推测更进了一步：是和鸣人约会吧…

若是说雏田一直在暗中观察鸣人，那么宁次则是一直在暗中观察雏田，只是两人怀有的心意恰恰相反。前者是满心的仰慕，后者却是满腔仇恨。对于雏田的心思，宁次清楚得很。只可惜今日回村时他恰好见到了鸣人、小樱、佐助一行人接受三代目的命令，出村执行紧急任务。雏田大小姐可要失落了呢。宁次迅速收敛了气息，悄悄跟在雏田三五米外。他想知道她接下来会怎么行动，他想惩罚她在这样特殊一天的愚蠢行为。  
跟着雏田，不知不觉已经走到了第七十三演练场的后面，这个演练场早已荒废，没什么人来，铁网也破旧不堪，连雏田这样程度的忍者都可以随意进出。“真是会找地方啊…无人打扰的绝佳约会场所呢。”宁次也轻轻一跃，跟在雏田身后。

雏田灵巧地在树林中穿行，轻车熟路的样子并不像是第一次来。无意中宁次的怒火又加深了一些。“好一个大小姐啊。”随着一跳一跃，两人来到了越来越深处，宁次忽然发现两边树木消失了，景色豁然开朗，为了不被发现，宁次只好停留在最近的一颗树顶，悄悄观察着，等待时机。

树木的尽头是一大片空地，向后一望，宁次才发现不知不觉已经来到了演练场最中心的山顶，也是木叶村地势最高的地方。在这里即便没有白眼，也能看到木叶村的所有街道、商铺、甚至包括日向宗家、分家、家后的演练场、假山、溪水…“父亲生前最是喜欢赏景了，总是让我骑在他肩头，跳到房上教我锻炼目力的同时体味自然之美。这种不合乎礼仪的行为过去还总被长老训斥，而现在…”想到这里，宁次不禁有些伤感，但他很快回过神来重新寻找雏田的身影，“不能忘记今天的目的是惩罚她，这不合格的宗家继承人”

雏田放下了花束，跪坐在地上，打开了竹篮。宁次默默看着，盘算着待会如何出手才不会落下把柄。只见雏田从篮子里拿出了一块素净的布，仔细铺在地面上，抚平四周，又拿出石头压住边角。接着，雏田又拿出了一些吃食，端端正正摆在餐布上。随后又拿出了一对蜡烛点上，摆在两边。“真是认真啊，雏田大小姐。这份恋爱的心思若是花在修行上也不至于被小五岁的日向花火打败了”宁别过头，在心中嘲讽。他可不想再多看一丝如此愚蠢的场景。当他再次将目光落在雏田身边时，竹篮已经空了，雏田双手捧着鲜花。“做好的全面准备，就等对方前来赴约了吗?真是可怜呢…”

宁次突然注意到了雏田身前好像有些什么东西。虽然对约会准备毫无兴趣，宁次仍开启了白眼。视线穿透雏田挺直的后背。那是一块破旧的木板，上面还写着字，宁次眯了眯眼，仔细辨认：

  
第  
五  
代  
家  
主  
日  
向  
日  
足  
之  
弟  
日  
向  
日  
差

  
！这不是父亲…父亲的牌位，应该在十年前就被销毁了，怎么会在这里，在她手上！宁次难以置信的看着雏田，她知道！她竟然知道今天是什么日子…一直以来…这根本就不是什么和鸣人的约会，而是避开宗家、甚至整个日向家众人，来祭奠他的父亲！

宁次震惊于自己的发现，也责骂着自己竟然迟钝如此，早知道就该用白眼探视她的竹篮。然而到了眼下这个地步，究竟该做什么，上前去踢开她夺回父亲的牌位？还是离开？但父亲在这里啊。一向遇事冷静的宁次总是在面对一族的纷争时，不对，或是说面对雏田的行为时无法冷静。眼前这个人应该是胆小懦弱并愚蠢的，却总是做出让他吃惊或无可奈何的事情，例如在每年在新年、各种节日、祭典以及他的诞辰悄悄派下人给他带一份礼物，以至于他的卧室里除了必需的生活用品外余下的都来自于她，或是将宗家平日里用的茶叶藏上一份，等族内切磋时为他泡上一杯好茶，又或是在宗家所有人都对他直唤名字时，她固执地轻声叫着宁次哥哥…总是这种微不足道、毫无意义的小事。宁次恨着宗家，却总也无法将这种恨意也百分百牵连到她身上。可以说宁次每一次对她明白表露出的凶狠及恨意，都是使足了劲展现出的结果。眼下…到底该怎么做。

而跪坐在草地上的雏田对宁次这番挣扎毫不知情，只是重复着往年的行为，将花摆在牌位前，用手护住蜡烛，静静地对着日差叔叔诉说着自己的歉意、诉说着宁次哥哥的近况、诉说着日向一族的发展、木叶新的景致、天上的飞鸟和清凛的风…风将雏田的话带到了宁次耳边，只是她一贯的低语，转眼间便随风而逝，每个字眼却在宁次心中掷地有声。宁次仿佛忘记了一切，也仿佛父亲就在眼前一般，也轻声诉说着对父亲的思念。

太阳早已落山，这场安静的祭奠不知进行了多久，一对蜡烛早已燃尽，雏田将牌位用布包好，收进竹篮，准备起身归家。也许是跪久了的原因，雏田头有些晕，腿也乏力，刚站起身又摔倒在地。宁次抑制住自己想跳下树的冲动，仍静静看着。雏田干脆就叉开腿坐在了地上，一点没有大小姐的样子，轻轻揉着自己的关节。一段时间后，雏田终于攒足了力气，再次起身，带着竹篮离开了。这次，宁次没有追上去，只是在确定雏田走远后跳下了树，走到了剩下的吃食、蜡烛灰边。一些大胆的松鼠已经开始享受盛宴，宁次却也不在意，俯下身去用手摩擦着布，在心中呼唤着父亲…

等宁次回到日向一族的领地时，已经是深夜。回分家的路上，免不了会经过宗家。若在平时，宁次会选择在奔跑着飞快越过这个地方。而现在，也许是过于疲惫，宁次只是默默地走着必经之路。到了宗家门前，宁次也并未向内望，却在经过漫长围墙的时候无可避免的听到了日足责骂雏田的声音，无非是和往常一样责骂她肩负着宗家大小姐的身份却逃避修炼、在外随意乱跑、疏于练习体术、有辱日向门楣。而雏田也只是和往常一样一声不吭，承受了所有斥责后，在下人的监督下继续完成一天的修炼。而她随身的竹篮经日足授意，被另一个下人扔出了院子。宁次轻轻一跃接住了篮子，随后消失在了夜里。

从此，宁次终于可以在每年的今天，在除了心里以外的地方祭奠父亲了。只是，他知道，以后要更加坚定，才能保持如以往一样对雏田大小姐的仇恨了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我很好奇宁次对雏田究竟是如何转变的，从小时候第一次见到她觉得她真可爱，答应守护她，到父亲死后对宗家和命运恨之入骨。但中忍考试预选所呈现出来的对雏田的感情却不只仇恨，还有更多隐忍的关心，以及很深入的了解。一直觉得在雏田那届忍者学校毕业和中忍考试之间发生的事情是一片空白，所以选择这个时间想要填补一下空缺。
> 
> 我理解的雏田是个善良温柔细心有韧性的人，她会有脆弱、自卑、懦弱很多负面情绪，但韧性让她从未放弃，一直在进步，哪怕只有一点点。她认定是对的事情就会做下去，话不多也不会特意去解释什么，更不会主动去和宁次和解一下（除非逼急了才会说），有些闷葫芦。宏观来说宁次会恨雏田软弱，但他也明白雏田没有做错什么，没有谁愿意生在枷锁里，背负沉重的命运，雏田也不是不努力，只是确实设定就是没天赋。童年时发自内心的喜爱与保护欲，加上后来的仇恨，还有刻意置之脑后的理解，宁次对雏田的感情应该是很努力去恨但又无可奈何的，所以才会呈现中忍考试先劝她放弃最后被激怒。把鸣人也写进去是因为我觉得宁次肯定早就知道雏田的心思，毕竟他一直会悄悄关注雏田，中忍考试鸣人一直在喊叫也让宁次生气。


End file.
